memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Omega Glory
| author = | publisher = View-Master | format = Slides & booklet | published = | pages = 16 | image = theomegaglory.jpg | written = Gene Roddenberry | director=Vincent McEveety | episode=2x25 | production=6149-54 | novelization = Star Trek 10 by James Blish | airdate = | date= 2268 | comic = no | stardate = Unknown }} "The Omega Glory" was the 54th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 25th episode of the show's second season, first aired on 1 March 1968. The episode was written by Gene Roddenberry, directed by Vincent McEveety and novelized in Star Trek 10 by James Blish. The story was subsequently adapted by View-Master. Description ;VHS teaser :Kirk and crew encounter a ghost ship, a madman Captain, a deadly virus and 1,000-year-old natives on planet Omega IV. Summary Log entries :Captain's log. Aboard the , commanded by Ron Tracey, one of the most experienced captains in the Starfleet. What could have happened to him and the over 400 men and women who were on this ship? :Captain's log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise has left the Exeter and moved into close planet orbit. Although it appears the infection may strand us here the rest of our lives, I face an even more difficult problem. A growing belief that Captain Tracey has been interfering with the of life on this planet. It seems impossible. A star captain's most solemn oath is that he will give his life, even his entire crew, rather than violate the Prime Directive.'' References Characters Episode characters : • David Galloway • Bill Hadley • James T. Kirk • Ryan Leslie • Liyang • Leonard McCoy • • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Ronald Tracey • Nyota Uhura • Vinci (?) • Cloud William • Novelization characters : • James T. Kirk • Liyang • Leonard McCoy • Phil Raintree • • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Ronald Tracy • Nyota Uhura • Cloud William • Lucifer View-Master adaptation characters : • James T. Kirk • Liyang • Leonard McCoy • Phil Raintree • • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Ronald Tracy • Nyota Uhura • Cloud William Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) shuttlecraft Locations :System 5-419 (Omega IV) Shanghai • Starbase 14 • Tokyo Races and cultures :Human • Omega IV native (Kohm • Yang) • Vulcan Science and technology :communications • communicator • computer • electron microscope • engine • • knife • lance • library computer • microtape • phaser • reserve belt packs • radio • sensor • ship's log • spear • stardate • starship • sword • technology • transporter • viewscreen • weapon Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • calcium • carbon • chemical • gas • nitrogen • oxygen • phosphorous • potassium • water States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • United States of America • United States Navy Ranks and titles :captain • chief • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • guard • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • officer • rank • scientist • science officer • security guard • title Other references :16th century • 1990s • 20th century • 21st century • aircraft carrier • anatomy • animals • antibody • antelope • antimatter • arm • atomic bomb • atmosphere • axe • bacteriological warfare • beam • blood • boot • bridge • captain's log • century • city • civilization • clothing • common cold • communist • Constitution of the United States of America • crew • crossbow • demon • devil • disease • duel • Earth • engineering • English language • • execution block • extrasensory perception • Federation members • finger • five-year mission • fountain of youth • freedom • General Orders • God • government • gravity • guard • hangar deck • heart • heaven • Holy Bible • honor guard • hour • humanoid • laboratory • landing party • language • lifeform • logic • matter • memory • meter • minute • month • nation-state • nuclear war • Old West • orbit • pants • parley • Pledge of Allegiance • Prime Directive • prison cell • quadrant • rabbit • races and cultures • religion • scientist • slavery • sorcery • space • spore • star • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • transporter room • trial by combat • tribe • tricorder • tunic • uniform • universe • virus • Vulcan nerve pinch • war • weapon • year • yellow alert Appendices Background * Contrary to McCoy's remarks, about 60% of an adult Human body is made up of water. (The Water In You article at the USGS Water website) * Galloway observed that Exeter was carrying a full complement of four shuttles, suggesting the possibility that this might be true of the Enterprise. * was not named in the James Blish novelization. Adaptation information * View-Master published an adaptation of this episode in 1968 which included 21 3-D slides and an accompanying 16-page, illustrated short story booklet. * The term "Mereks" was used instead of "Yangs" to describe the population analogous to Americans on Omega IV. The trial scene took place in the "Men's House". * Omega IV was located in System 5-419. Exeter was said to have been commissioned the same year as the Enterprise. Transporters were stated as having been developed in the early 21st century and had a range of 16,000 miles. * Phil Raintree replaced David Galloway, as in the novelization, and Raintree's death was featured in an illustration. However, the View-Master slides photographed during the production of the episode would have shown David Galloway in the story rather than Raintree. * Tracey asked Hikaru Sulu to report the landing party's condition to Starbase 14, and pointed out that if the situation became helpless, Sulu might have to abandon them. * Liyang was not named, but did appear in an illustration as Cloud William's executioner. * As in the novelization, Tracey was spelled Tracy. Related media * View-Master's adaptation of the episode. * – This story took place during the filming of the episode. Gene Roddenberry and episode director Vincent McEveety appeared as characters in the story. * – Following his court martial, Ronald Tracey enlisted Harry Mudd to procure vital Starfleet intelligence to aid a Klingon invasion. * – Reexamined sources of the American historical documents and flag on Omega IV. Adaptations blish10.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10. blish10r.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. blish10corgi.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. blish10corgiNEW.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. ein kleiner Privatkrieg.jpg|Novelization German language translation in Ein kleiner Privatkrieg. ein kleiner PrivatkriegR.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Ein kleiner Privatkrieg. reader4.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader IV. der große Sammelband 4.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband IV. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. omega-booklet-cover.jpg|View-Master booklet cover. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Mirror, Mirror". Images Episode images tracey.jpg|Ron Tracey. theomegaglory.jpg|USS Exeter over Omega IV. uSS Exeter over Omega IV.jpg|USS Exeter over Omega IV. Adaptation images ent1701blish10.jpg|The . ent1701blish10corgi1.jpg|The . ent1701blish10corgi2.jpg|The . ent1701muddsangels.jpg|The . ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . ent1701grosseSammelband4.jpg|The . spockblish10.jpg|Spock. crewBlish10corgi.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. omega-execution.jpg|Cloud William about to be executed. Connections Timeline | type2 = episode | series2 = TOS | format2 = epair | before2 = By Any Other Name | after2 = The Ultimate Computer | type3 = | series3 = anthology | name = Star Trek 10 | image = file:blish10.jpg | format3 = none | before3 = A Private Little War | after3 = last story | prevpocket = Visit to a Weird Planet Revisited | nextpocket = | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = Visit to a Weird Planet Revisited | adafter1 = | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * * * View-Master Adaptation of "The Omega Glory" article at [http://mystartrekscrapbook.blogspot.com My Star Trek Scrapbook.com]. category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 2